When I Climb to the Top of Mount Rock
When I Climb to the Top of Mount Rock is a song from the musical School of Rock which was based on the 2004 film of the same name. The song was sung by Dewey (Alex Brightman) who dreams about getting his break and becoming a superstar. The song was composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber and written by Glenn Slater. Lyrics I'll be strummin' my axe in a basement dive with my totally kick-ass band! When an army of A&R men will arrive with pens and contracts in hand! And they'll whisk me away in a big, black car And the record execs, and the girls from PR They'll know from the start what a major league star I will be! Just wait and see! When I climb to the top of Mount Rock And I'm there, staring down from the heights With the crowd at my feet and a 7-inch bulge And my lizard skin spandex tights I'll dive off the edge straight into a crowd that's screamin my name out loud And the gates will unlock At the top of Mount Rock! I'll be blowin' out amps, playin stadium shows I'm a sold out gontcic tour! And I'll blister the ears of the first thousand rows And leave while they beg for more! Then I'll pop the champagne and the party will rage No brown M&M's in my green room backstage Bigger than Hedrix, and Clapton, and Page! And the rest The all time best! When I climb to the top of Mount Rock And I'm perched at the upper-most peak With a leigon of groupies all dukin' it out For my chiseled wreck god phisque And I'll scatter hit singles all over the land with my 12 Grammys in hand Watch the fan-boys all flock! At the top of Mount Rock The doubters And the haters And the hipsters Let em laugh Soon they'll all be beggin' for my roadies' autograph I know my time is comin' Well, I hope my time is comin' I'm pretty sure it's comin' any day! Once they hear me play! Then the dreams I had since the day I turned 10 will be finally coming true And no one will call me a loser again Or tell me what I can't do! So I'll hold my head high and keep strummin' those strings And grab any chance that my destiny brings I'll rise and I'll rise and I'll rise And the wings of my soul Up where I belong! And I'll climb to the top of Mount Rock And be part of that heavenly scene With Odin and Zeus on the base and the drums And Thor playin' tamborine And Amos and Janice and Kurt will appear And Jesus will toss me a beer And we'll jam 'round the clock! At the top of Mount Rock At the top of Mount Rock At the top of Mount Rock! Category:2015 songs Category:Songs with music by Andrew Lloyd Webber Category:Songs with lyrics by Glenn Slater